


First Crush

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Why did you want the job in the first place?”





	First Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 631 "crush"

“How did you end up working with Dr. Mallard, before you joined us?” asked Jimmy, conversationally.

“Mostly luck,” Kasie said. “He was looking for someone with forensic experience to help with his book, and he seemed to like me.”

Jimmy smiled. “Well, of course. But I meant, why did you want the job in the first place?”

“Oh!” said Kasie, with a shy smile. “At _first_? I, um, applied for the job because – can you keep a secret?”

“Of course,” Jimmy assured her.

“As a kid, I had such a crush on Illya Kuryakin.”

He smiled. “It’s the accent.”

“Yeah.”

THE END


End file.
